The Way I Loved You
by Fantom Phreeke
Summary: this is the first of a collection of songfics by me...anyway, Sakura is now dating Naruto, but knows that she loves Sasuke listen to the song the way i loved you.


**Lyrics **– _Thoughts _– Story – Authors Notes 

Hey, this is the first of a collection of song-fics by me!!! All the songs are by Taylor Swift

-Bambi does not own Naruto…..trust me…..

Sakura sat down after her date with Naruto. They'd been going out for about three months now. She remembered the day that he asked her out. Well, the time that she actually did agree to go on a date. And a date, date. Not the sad excuse from years ago, the night that Sasuke left the village. In fact, she hadn't even remembered that she had agreed to go out to ramen with Naruto that night until she started dating Naruto.

Sakura also remembered how heartbroken she was after Sasuke had left. And after Naruto and the retrieval quad came back without him. She spent the next month doing nothing but crying, and moping. It wasn't until almost half a year after he left that Sakura started to lighten up. She started to put some faith into Naruto, and his hopes of returning his best friend to Konoha. She was never alone, though. She always had someone to talk to, laugh with, and learn with. But it wasn't until Naruto left to train with the White-Drunk-Toad guy, that she truly felt alone.

Upon his return, one of the first things that he did was ask Sakura out. Again. And in the glee of her friend's return, she accepted. While Naruto was gone, Sakura started re-creating herself. And she also started dating. In the two year gap between their meetings, Sakura had dated Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru. To name a few. Some lasted, some didn't. She was single for the most part, and happy. But she was still glad to have someone to understand her when she was dating.

Naruto was surprisingly polite. And it was an amazing first date. She quickly and indefinitely started to like him a lot easier than she thought. The first few weeks were magical, nothing that she expected from the infamous knucklehead.

**He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine  
**

It was about a month into the relationship when she realized how quickly the little happy feelings she had been feeling around Naruto were slipping away. Then, she realized something that she had been doing in all of her previous relationships. She was always acting as if the man that she was dating was Sasuke. That was why she thought that she was in love at the beginning of the relationship.

It wasn't long before she was indefinitely sure that she was never in love with another boy or man than Sasuke. Even if he never loved her, even if he left her, forgot her, and even if he hurt her. Because the only thing that hurts more than knowing that your love is unrequited, is knowing that no matter what, you will always love them.

**  
But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you **

A tear escaped from Sakura's eye as she lay on her bed. She remembered a moment. A moment when, even before Sasuke left, she realized that he could never love her. No matter how much she adored him, and no matter what she was willing to give up to get him to even smile to her.

That memory came from a raining day. Sakura was on her way home from dropping off something at Kakashi's house. Staring out from under the little green umbrella that she was carrying, she noticed a sad figure on a corner of the deserted street. As she neared the silhouette, she noticed that said silhouette was Sasuke. He was sopping wet, and no one was outside, due to the rain. She didn't know what he was doing outside, but she wanted to talk to him. She came close to him, and tapped his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing outside? You're wet!! You need to go inside. You'll catch a cold." Little Sasuke didn't even lift his head to reply.

"Who cares? Besides, if its just a cold, it'll make me stronger." The short pink-haired girl sat down next to Sasuke. And bent her head down so that he could see her.

"I care. And I'll worry if you get sick. So please, go inside. You can train to get strong." He whipped up his head. She did the same (but slowly). And stared at her with his powerful, black eyes. She looked back, innocently, with her jade-green orbs.

"It doesn't matter if you care." And with that, Sasuke stood up, and walked away. Leaving a poor, broken girl sitting on the curb.

Those six words were all that she needed to know, for sure that Sasuke did not, and never will, love her. **  
**

But that didn't mean she stopped loving him.

**  
He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable  
**

Naruto had easily won over the hearts of Sakura's parents. It wasn't long before Sakura's mother started to invite Naruto over for dinner. Almost every night. It could have partially been because Naruto had no one that he lived with, so he was probably free around dinnertime every night. But most likely because her mother wanted to be as close to Naruto as possible. So that if he ever decided to marry Sakura, then he could easily feel at home with them.

**  
But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**

He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all 

But know, even so far into the relationship after Sakura's revelation, she couldn't make herself break up with Naruto. Doing so would mean practically leaving him without any friends from the original team seven. So she just settled for ignoring the fact that she never was in love with Naruto.

**  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now **

Sasuke, though was just such a beautiful force. Someone that was so strong, so wonderful, a beautiful person just slowly slipping away. Something that she could never touch, never reach, and never hold. She understood all of that. She now knew that whatever she tried, she was never able to save him. But it was ok, it was alright, as long as he was alive. She still loved him.****

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you


End file.
